During an operation of a receiver circuit, data has to be detected. The related detection processes may be based on a decision variable.
Receivers constantly have to be improved, for example with regard to their performance and their reception quality. In particular, the improvement of detection processes in a receiver circuit is desirable. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.